The Rise of the Velo Original
by ChrisTirpak
Summary: Pre Season 1 - Based off of Nitrous Racing's City Velo City and the group knows as the Velo Original. Chapter IV is up. Find out who would want to try to kill the MC, also Chapter V is up to meet the characters
1. Meeting inside of Velo

The Rise of the Velo Original

An Sons of Anarchy Fan Fiction

Notes from the Author

This fan fiction takes place a little before people know about the Redwood Original, SAMCRO looks to move out of Charming and form another Charter in a new town in Calfornia, bringing a new era of to Velo City. This is based of the great Facebook game and Myspace game Nitrous Racing and the great community forums.

Chapter I

Meeting inside Velo

It was another day in Velo city, a group of close motocycle runners where hanging out in at one of the local bars, The Dynasty mile. "Crime and drug runners, and all we try to do to keep it off the streets. I've been on the pre-pay with Clay Morrow, of the Sons of Anarchy and they have agreed to allow this club into there group." as the president took a long drag of his cigar, the man was known just as one of the greatest heroes inside Velo City, Christopher Tirpak. " So you just decided on your own to go behind our backs, talk to another club and get us patched over, you know when we started the Velo Original, we we're doing a great job keeping all the crime off of the street." Jamz, the town's supplier of auto parts. He was the only non-member of the club who was always allowed into there clubhouse. "Well, to make it offical, all members will have a week to think about this, Clay will be in town to offically welcome the Velo Original into the brotherhood known as the Sons of Anarchy, all people who don't want to be with this, you can leave your cut behind and leave. We're not going to be tied to them, we're still going to be known as the Velo Original, but now it will be known as the Sons of Anarchy Velo Original. Now let's just enjoy the last days of the MC as we know it, we're just a bunch of guys who love this town. Meeting Dismissed" as he pounded the gavel down


	2. Trouble arrives in Velo

The Rise of the Velo Original

Chapter II

Trouble arrives in Velo

**On the last Sons of Anarchy**

We finally met the president of the Velo Original Motorcycle club, Christopher Tirpak and now the Velo's are bring SAMCRO to Velo City. A lot of the club believe that it's not worth changing the charter to Velo. Now on with the Story

Things where quiet in the city of Velo, then the sounds of motorcycles started on the street, they weren't Velo Original's or the sons cycles, but the Mayan's. As they where heading to the Velo Original's clubhouse to talk them out of joining there rivals. "I'm looking for the person who runs this shop." Alverz said, with the stern look in his eye. In the office Jamz and Christopher we're looking out the window. "Shit, Jamz I want you to send everyone home, I'll handle this." Jamz did what Tirpak said as everyone started to clear out. The Mayan's wasn't going to let anyone leave the shop. Then they pulled out there M4's "NO ONE IS LEAVING UNTIL I MEET WHO IS EVER IN CHARGE!" Tirpak looked to Jamz, and pointed for him to hand him his cut. As he walked out they lowered there guns. "What do you guys want, you see I'm trying to send my workers home after a hard day. Anyway I'm in charge here, name is Christopher Tirpak, co-owner here at Jamz'" "We know who you are and well we know where you come from. We know your not from Velo but New Jersey's chapter of the Sons of Anchary." Tirpak looked at Alverz, staring bullets into him. "That's right, I am a Son, but when I left my home and came to Velo City, I left the Sons behind. But yes, they allowed me to come to Velo to bring a MC to Otto's home. They needed someone to clean the streets of Velo from 3 clubs almost going to destroy themselves. So I formed the Velo Original to keep order in the clubs." Alverz then pulled out a 9mm and aimed it at Tirpak's chest. "You should of never said you we're a Son, now your a dead man." As he shot him right in the chest as they rode off. Jamz got on the phone, "Miyuki, Christopher just got shot, I'm afraid he's dead." "I got Velo Hospital coming to pick him up, we can't have a Velo Original die here." The EMT's arrived and then saw Tirpak wasn't breathing. "Call it." Miyuki was on the way to the hospital and called the EMT's "I want you guys to take him to Velo Hospital, Tirpak can't be dead"


	3. The Phoenix Rises

The Rise of the Velo Original

In the Last Chapter

Alvriz came to Velo City hoping to change the minds of the Velo Original from joining the Sons. Then Tirpak is revealed to be a former Son and is shot dead, now we pick up from the Hopsital

Chapter III

The Phoenix Rises

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go out there. Those damn bikers killed him." Jamz said. It looked like he was right until. "Doctor, get over here it's amazing but he's breathing again." As Tirpak opened his eyes again. "What happened?" As Miyuki walked over. "Well Mayans came to town, trying to get you to change your mind. Then they what we thought they shot you dead. But looks like it wasn't your time." As Tirpak looked over to his shoulder and saw an old tat that he got back when he was a son. "Look's like my nickname is true, I am the phoenix. I have risen from the dead." Just then another club leader came into Tirpak's room, it was Othello Corvelle from Exotic Ice. "Look's like nothing can kill someone from Velo." "Looks like your right Scandalous, But I'm going to need some money from you, to build the clubhouse behind Zero Degrees." "I got a better idea." as Miyuki chimed in "We have that huge warehouse behind the Dynasty Mile you can always use." As Tirpak looked at Miyuki and smiled "As soon as I get out of here, I'll start moving all our gear into the warehouse behind there and I'm making a ride to Charming. It's time to meet with my long time friend, Clay"


	4. The Hit Ordered

The Rise of the Velo Original

**DISCLAIMER**

I do know own the Sons, Nitrous Racing or anything I write about besides myself (Christopher Tirpak) in this fiction. I also like to thank Kurt Sutter for making the best damn series and can't wait for Season 3.

Chapter IV

The Hit Ordered

All this is a Flashback for Chapter II

Solid's Bar

Velo City, California

"That damn motorcycle club is getting on my nerves. They are stopping everything. My Drug running, the sex and even my crews cars." Vinny Dituzzio was pissed at the Velo Original. Everything that he did to gain control of the city was ran illegally. Even though his club, Musclebomb Motorsports made legal money hand over fist, he wanted to control the city himself. "Vinny, there is someone here to see you, He says that he can get rid of your little problem." a loyal club member said. "Well send him in." In walked Alvriz, Mayan leader and he tracked Tirpak down. "Heard your having a little trouble here esay. See that guy has been giving us Mayan's a hard time, we lost Lodi to them." "What do you have in mind?" Dituzzio was puzzled. "See, esay I know you want to set a hit and kill that guy. Well we're give you that chance, see the Velo PD may not even look into a death of a motorcycle club member if the price is right." Dituzzio quickly snapped his fingers and one of his guys brought out a suitcase. He opened it and there was one hundred grand. "You make sure he's dead and the money is yours." Alverz just nodded and walked out. "He doesn't have the guts to do it. Even if he does he can't pin a death on me." Vinnie just grabbed a cigar and lit it. "To the end of the Velo Original."


	5. The Characters

The Rise of the Velo Original

Chapter V

The Characters

I figured this chapter is to tell you more about the characters in this fic, to make things easier.

Christopher Tirpak AKA The Phoenix – The founder of the Velo Original Motorcycle club. Originally part of the Sons of Anarchy – New Jersey and he left the club and went Nomad. He moved to Velo City as a street racer, and then started riding again and formed the Velo Original. Currently he is allied with the Rising/Sun racing club and Exotic Ice, also he is co-owner of Jamz Auto shop and garage.

Jamz – Co-Owner of his own auto shop and his repair garage. He still thinks it's the 70's. He was one of the Original Nine of the Velo Original, though he doesn't think that the Velo Original should join with Charming Sons of Anarchy. Born and Raised in Velo City, California

Miyuki Marifuji – Leader of the Rising/Sun Racing Club in Velo City. Her main goal is to keep racing in Velo City with her import nites at the clubs racetrack and bar, the Dynasty Mile. She was the first to support the Velo Original MC, building a warehouse clubhouse for them.

Othello "Scandalous" Corvelle – Born and raised in Velo City, he always was known for bringing class to the city. In 2004 he founded Exotic Ice Customs, the racing club all about Luxury cars. He is always seen at his bar/club 0 Degrees. When the Velo Original started Scandalous found out first hand, how they where helping the city. He funds the club for all there motorcycle repairs and recruitment

Vincent "Vinniee" Dituzzio – A Street racer who isagainsttmotorcycless in Velo. He's the founder of Musclebomb Motorsports, an all American racing club. He is seen at his bar, Solid's. Currently he has allied with the Mayan's, there goal get rid of the Velo Original and destroy the Sons of Anarchy


End file.
